1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-conducting film, particularly to a film which can be easily coated on a heat-resisting utensil for absorbing electromagnetic wave and microwave energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional utensil used for a microwave oven is made of glass, porcelain, or plastics, but it can not be used for an electromagnetic wave oven, because it can not have an electromagnetic induction. Moreover, a conventional utensil used for an electromagnetic wave oven is made of steel, but it can not be used for a microwave oven, because it will have static sparks which may cause great danger. It is very inconvenient to use those conventional utensils without a coated film to absorb both microwave and electromagnetic wave energy.